Fool
by DarknessinBetween
Summary: When Germaine charges up to the queen's room why is it that she heard a yell from the queen that was quickly silenced? What will happen when she founds out who had killed her father? How will she take it on the killer? Basically what happens to Allen after the switch in 'Servant of Evil'


"_Charge!"_

Germaine's yells rang loud and clear throughout the castle. _It was about time that that brat would be overthrown_. She ran ahead of the citizens, who were busy with the weary guards and frightened servants, with Kachess a bit behind her. She reached the queen's chambers first, and as she increased her pace, she heard a scream that was quickly muffled.

"_Ale-!"_

She barged through the huge doors that stood in front of her, and found the fair little queen across the room, gazing at the citizens who had joined the revolution. Germaine ran towards her and grabbed her arm, prepared to arrest her.

_"What insolence!"_

Her eyes widened as she gazed at the little queen, who was much shorter than her. Germaine gazed into the queen's eyes and saw that it was not Rilliane she was holding, but Allen. "What are you doing?"Allen, you foo-" Her statement was cut off by Kachess who stood at the door "What's taking you so long? Arrest her!" he yelled, hatred surrounding him. He had hated Rilliane ever since she had killed Michaela and destroyed Elphegort. _How dare she take away my love! She had no right to do so!_

"Whatever!" Germaine yelled back at him, quickly grabbing the frail and sweet-looking queen, who was already bound in chains. They led her through the crowd that had gathered. She was spat on, stoned, and mocked at. But, she never objected, nor did she take her eyes off of Germaine.

"You know, it's quite foolish of you to do this"

Allen looked up at who had said that. When he saw it was Germaine, he seemed a bit relieved. "Oh, look, she's over there." She pointed towards the lone girl in the crowd who didn't hurt him either physically or verbally. _Rilliane…_Allen thought, trying to hide his expression. Rilliane kept her gaze on him, her eyes obviously tear-stained. She once tried to reach out to Allen when he passed by, but restrained herself from doing so. Allen looked at her with sad eyes before turning back to Germaine. _Please, live on, my dear sister_

Soon, Allen found himself thrown in a cell. He was to be executed the next day at three o' clock, by the guillotine at that. 'She' was a fool they said, for thinking that 'she' was invulnerable. As time ticked away, Allen just sat quietly on the cool floor, thinking about his sister.

Midnight quickly fell. Allen soon heard footsteps approaching his cell. He looked at who was coming to him. Was it Kyle, who had come to beat him up some more about Michaela? Or was it the guard? Or was it someone else?

"Oh, it's you, Germaine."

Allen gazed at her with emotionless eyes, knowing that she was here for answers.

"_Why are you doing this! You're such a fool! I want answers!"_

"I was right." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Now, I demand you tell me why you're doing this!" She pounded on the ground where he sat, furious to an extent.

"Why, my dear Germaine, it's because I want her to live and to smile that smile that shadows all evil." Allen replied with a small smile. "You foolish fool…She's the Daughter of Evil!" "Even so, but I share her blood and flesh...And so I'm just the same…The Servant of Evil…" Allen chuckled "But, I still don't understand why you are doing this." Germaine broke the eerie silence in the small cell. "Well, it is also to pay for my sins, Germaine. I bear the burden of my blood stained hands for killing numerous people. A pair amongst the countless I had slain were father and Michaela, my love."

"_WH-WHAT?"_ Germaine froze. Never had she expected that her adoptive brother had been the one who had slain their father. The one who took them in, raised them, fed them, cared for them, _loved_ them! And Allen just took his life and dumped him in the river! "HOW COULD YOU?" She was furious, horrified and surprised at the same time. "HOW COULD YOU KILL THE ONE WHO SAVED YOU! YOU WERE PUBLICALLY DEAD WHEN HE TOOK YOU IN!" "Ger-Germaine!" Allen backed away, knowing what his sister could do when she was furious "I-I had to…For my sister…If you only saw her smile that night when she found out that her wish was granted…" He trailed off with a sigh as he saw Germaine beginning to calm down, but still holding on to her rage. "That was also the night that I realized that she had knew we were twins from the start. Since she had called my Alexiel when her memories of me should've been erased by Elluka when she cleansed her of the demon…I was a bit glad…Knowing that my twin knew that I was her twin…"

"If that is so, then why has she not changed then?"

"She was quite the sadist. She also thought father and Michaela were a threat to her since he was smuggling food during the famine and she was in love with Kyle…"

"I still don't see her side, but I am starting to see yours, you would probably be a great King had they chosen you instead of Rilliane, Alexiel. I shall respect your wish then, even if I don't wholly understand it yet."

Germaine stood up and prepared to leave. "Thank you, sis" Allen replied, smiling after years of pain and pride, both in its positive and negative sides. "You're welcome. And, Allen," "Yes? What is it, Germaine?" "Good job for muffling Rilliane before Kyle heard it. I did." She turned around, her cape waving in the light breeze that entered through the window above her head, and left the dungeon to find Rilliane crying nearby. "You have a great brother." She said as she passed by her. Rilliane looked up at Germaine, surprised at still being alive despite being found out. She quickly got up and ran.

The morning rays kissed Allen's cheeks softly. The young lad was still fast asleep. He knew it would be the last time he could have a good night's rest, and so he took the opportunity to sleep once Germaine left. He soon woke up at about 8 o' clock, which was pretty early, since he was still awake for a good length of time after midnight. _Today's the day…The day I shall leave Lucifenia and this world behind me. The day, in which my head shall be cut off._ He sat up and sat in silence, not sure what to do with his last 7 hours in this world.

"_It's time"_

Germaine's voiced woke him up from the nap he had no recollection of falling into. "I'm ready." He replied. Germaine slipped on the cuffs once more and led him out of the dungeon, Kyle following close behind.

_And so, the time of the end has come…_

Allen was led throught the crowd once more, and went out of it rather unscratched, save for the bruise one child gave him at the eye. He merely chuckled when the child had punched him in the eye, calling 'her' a 'meanie jerk'. Soon they approached the guillotine.

"_**To all who are present, I present to you, Rilliane Lucifen d' Autriche!"**_

Germaine's voice rang loud and clear. Allen noticed the tears she was holding back. Then, he found himself pushed towards the edge of the high platform on which they, and the guillotine, stood.

_The Church Bells tolling your death…_

"_**When the clock strikes three, she is to be executed and her reign of evil is to be no more!"**_

"_**Put her in!"**_

Allen was locked into place. His head and hands in their corresponding spots. He locked his eyes onto Kyle, standing nearby, sending him a cold glare through his mask, onto Germaine, who was still holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Apparently, Kyla had noticed.

_You, who would not even look at the crowd…,_

Allen wouldn't dare look at the crowd; instead he just scanned it for Rilliane. He finally saw her. Right at the front, was his beloved twin sister. He eyes were bloodshot from crying and her frail figure shook. He smiled at her for a while and saw that she smiled back.

"_**Now, it is time!"**_

_Merely uttered what was my favorite phrase…_

_**Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!  
**_

"_Oh, It's time for my snack."_

The blade was quickly dropped. The decapitated head of Alexiel Lucifen d' Autriche was raised for everyone to see. The crowed cheered, not noticing Rilliane, who fell to her knees in tears. _"Alexieeeeeeeeeeellllllll!" _ Her voice was hushed by the cheers of the citizens, who were overjoyed with the death of the 'Daughter of Evil'.

Soon, they left, little by little until only Rilliane, Kyle and Germaine remained. Kyle left soon after getting the body, leaving Rilliane and Germaine alone. The latter pulled the former into a tight hug, letting the tears flow freely. _"He was such a great lad."_ She sobbed.

"_He was also a loyal fool…'The Servant of Evil'"_


End file.
